


Love you, Love me!

by Lacktoesandtallerants



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fanboy, Hand Jobs, Help, High School, Imagination, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Obsession, Phone Sex, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Shower Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacktoesandtallerants/pseuds/Lacktoesandtallerants
Summary: Shuichi Saihara the Danganronpa fan runs into trouble once the 52nd game has finished...





	1. Saihara Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Please know they're all 18 or older and seniors+, I don't roll like that

White noise from a television filled a dim lit room. From wall to wall, there were posters and pictures from the franchise Danganronpa. Tonight happened to be the last run of the 52nd season and there was only left that managed to survive: Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer. The lanky green haired man was displayed in a shocking majority of the photos attached to the wall. Meanwhile, among piles on piles of discarded layers of blankets and clothes and other miscellaneous items lay a high schooler grasping tissues in his hands. Flushed, he tried his best to clean himself up with exhausted hands. His erection would not go down no matter how many different ways he found to relieve himself. Moving his attention away from the television screen, he found a small pink tube to his left. Taking it in his hands, he pressed himself inside, a whine escaped from his chapped, pink lips. His eyes, filled with lust, watched as he brought the pink tube down onto himself at an extremely fast rate. The head of his cock was already coated in layers of come from previous ejaculations. At the sound of the TV resetting back to a montage clip of the winner, his head shot over to look. Rantaro, his beloved, his face, his body, his voice. Shuichi let out a cracked moan and he squeezed the deplorable onahole around him. The squeeze had put him on edge and his cum landed on his thighs. 

A grin smeared onto his face and he let out a shaken, exhausted giggle.

 

“Oh, Amami, I'm so happy that you won. You deserve this.” Salty, fat tears dribbled down his pasty white face. He closed his eyes after finally relieving himself at least a dozen times, hoping to find himself in a dream with his beloved. Not too long later, his hand that hung carelessly over his bed released a crumpled up, soiled tissue onto the floor.

 

It was Monday morning and Shuichi was almost late to school. He struggled with getting ready in the morning, since he had to clean himself up from the previous night; in the process, he reminded himself to take more showers, especially after masturbating so many times. Keeping his head tilted down, he walked to class hurriedly, trying to avoid any immediate interactions with people he'd run into by chance. All that filled his mind as he walked through the halls were the clips of Rantaro that were shown last night. He couldn't get him out of his head, so, ultimately, he was walking completely on autopilot. He barely noticed when he directly walked into someone dead on. The sudden impact almost caused them to fall back. Moving his hand up to attempt to stop their fall, he stammered out an apology.

 

“Really, Shuichi, why are you late to school? I thought  _ I  _ was bad with attendance but now you barely arrive on time!” A student much shorter Shuichi loomed  up at him. His deep colored hair stuck out at end and made you wonder if he styled it this way or if it were simply terrible bed head. 

 

“Sorry, Kokichi, I’ll try and keep my eye out next time. I didn’t get very much sleep” Voice was hesitant, he readjusted his school bag and walked beside the other student. After a while of silence, Kokichi seemed obviously bothered by this.

 

“Hey, hey,” his grimace was immediately replaced with cheeky smirk, “could it be you didn’t much sleep ‘cause you were too busy doing ‘this’?” With his hand, he connected his thumb to his two middle fingers to make a fast, pumping motion. Seeing the gesture, Shuichi’s face immediately lit up a crimson red, ultimately proving Kokichi’s hypothesis. He laughed out and skipped along ahead of him.

 

“I knew it, I knew it!” He chanted out.

 

“Shuichi Saihara jacked off to his T.V!” Shuichi ran after him, swearing he could have died then and there.

 

“Kokichi, please shut up!” 

 

Class was tedious and there was little that could keep Shuichi from thinking about Danganronpa. Upon times, he’d catch himself thinking of Rantaro before immediately setting his focus back onto class. Thinking about him in class would have led to other thoughts and eventually chaos. Blush dusted his cheeks while he cast his eyes away to the window. For a while, he thought he could have a chance to rest. 

 

His body was on fire in the dark. There was nothing surrounding him to his knowledge; everything was dark. Suddenly, in attempt to stand, he found himself unable to move, as if he were bound to something. Before he could panic, he felt a warm hand press against the middle of his chest. He flinched upon contact. The hand followed its own rules, trailing across to his nipple. Shocks were sent through Shuichi’s body as this hand began to massage and pull at his chest. It treated his nipple delicately even while it squeezed on it. Shuichi began to pant while he felt both his nipples slowly become erect from the stimulation. Swallowing hard, he awaited for the next move. As he expected, the hand moved down the poor boy’s chest to his groin. He pressed his lips together in shock and shifted his legs in an attempt to stop the lingering hand. His actions did not top the hands for it made it easier to find a hole in his thighs to slip through. Immediately, Shuichi’s uniform pants grew tight and slowly pain and pleasure coursed his body. Slowly, the hand massaged the length of his erection which was currently straining for release. As much as Shuichi had gasped to moan, no voice or sound escaped him. It was unfair to receive so much pleasure without being able to release. 

 

“Shuichi,” a low voice called out to him. He swore he could feel the lips tickle his ear. His name was called again, louder now. Shuichi wanted to call back, he wanted to call out his name, Rantaro’s name. He wanted to beg and plead for release but nothing came out. All he could hear was his name drift off until it gradually became more clear.

 

“Shuichi! Wake up, class ended!” The flustered boy shot up in his seat to find a very bored gremlin like student staring back at him.

 

“Come on,” he dragged out with an annoyed groan, “I want to go home!” 

Shuichi was collecting his things while Kokichi complained, “I got it I got it, give me a second-” 

When Shuichi moved to the side, he felt the sudden familiar tightness in his pants. He knew what happened and definitely did not want Ouma to find out.  He swallowed hard and began to load his backpack up in a slower fashion.

 

“Actually, Kokichi, thank you for waiting, but I have to talk to one of the teachers before I leave.” Kokichi stood in silence, slowly raising an eyebrow as he stared down at him. 

 

“You could just tell me you want to walk home alone today Shuichi, you’re such a bad liar!” A lighthearted laugh sounded from him as he walked to the door. Waving with a grin, he walked out and shut the classroom door on the way out. Shuichi let out a sigh of relief, hanging his head low to address his little issue.

 

“I better take care of this before I leave.”

 

By the time Shuichi arrived at home, it was late at night. He hurried to his bedroom after hearing that a release of an interview with the winner of Danganronpa had just came out online. He set his items down by his desk and opened up a few tabs before pressing play. As he began to strip off his school uniform, sounds from the video slowly filled his room. Folding his clothes, he plastered his eyes to the screen, almost melting as soon as Rantaro had made his entrance. Many questions had been asked to Rantaro about the game, his life, what he planned to do afterwards and many others. Shuichi was barely able to comprehend any answers.

_ “How’s your life at home? Will you have to avoid going outside? Will you go back to school?”  _

Soon, the noises were only sound that lured him to sleep. 

 

“Fuck.”  Shuichi didn’t realize how late he had slept in, again, and woke up in a panic. Hurriedly, like yesterday, he made his way to school. Once he arrived at the front gate, he strode fast to get to his class, looking through the tags of last night’s interview to hopefully find the answers Rantaro gave to questions. He recalled nothing from last night since the television put him to sleep. Same as yesterday but distracted by his phone this time, he walked right into the chest of another student. He could tell this time that the broad chest did not belong to his meddlesome friend and immediately grew embarrassed. Apologizing profusely and keeping his head down, he adjusted his hat and stepped out of the way of the other student.

“Dammit, Shuichi, keep your head straight,” he chastised himself under his breath as he walked away. Despite realizing how loud he spoke this out loud, he didn’t show much care for it. He was already known at his school for having a huge obsession with Team Danganronpa, the fact that he talked to himself didn't matter to him if people knew. 

 

As Shuichi was far down the school halls, the student he bumped into continued to watch. He placed a finger and grazed his lips, thinking. 

“How cute… ‘Shuichi’, huh?” The student tilted his head and adjusted the strap on his shoulder before walking to class.

 

Shuichi had made it in his seat on time, and plopped down at his desk. He kept himself tucked away as far as possible and he drifted off into his daydreams. Thoughts of Rantaro filled his head to the brim. He couldn't think about anything else even if he tried. His hair had such a unique color, the different piercings and jewelry made Shuichi feel weak. The smallest details about him, his laugh, his smile, his eyes, all of these things about him were amazing. Even at his worst in the 52nd season of Danganronpa, Shuichi never felt a time where he was  _ not _ enamored by Rantaro.

_ Rantaro Amami, Rantaro Amami, Rantaro Amami.  _ Shuichi thought consistently, repetitively.

_ Rantaro Amami, Rantaro Amami. _

“… Rantaro Amami.” It took a second for Shuichi to realise the name of his idol had been addressed within the silent classroom. He looked to the side at the people sitting closest to him. Their face showed awe, interest, attraction. Thinking he was going crazy, he furrowed his eyebrows and shifted his eyes up to the front of the room. He felt his blood rush in an instant. Two green locks of hair were neatly pointed upwards compared to the rest of the uneven locks. There were scattered rings on the fingers that gripped a tattered backpack. The lean figure at the front of the room smiled at Shuichi, for he recognized him from before when they happened to bump into each other. Such a fateful encounter. 

“Rantaro will be joining our class for the remainder of the year, so please be kind to him! I know he’s a big T.V star and all but don’t let him intimidate you too much, treat him with the same respect you would treat your other classmates! Is that clear?” A mixed chorus of agreement was heard from the entire class. All Shuichi was able to do was stare, frozen. In a mix of his own excitement and fear, his hand shot up immediately and he broke their dazed eye contact.

“I need to use the restroom, please!”


	2. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the chapter title suggests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how regularly I will update, I have a lot of other things I have to do and a lot of other fanfic plans! I hope you like it

Luck was on the flustered student side as there was no one in the restroom when he entered. Shuichi locked himself in stall and sat down, placing his hands to his face.   
“This can't be real, this is a dream… A sick dream for a pervert like me,” he muttered out, his breath hot against his chapped lips. His normally pale face was red from just seeing Rantaro in his class earlier. Slowly, he looked down, knowing what he felt inside would show much more obviously on the outside. Below, there was a straining bulge against his front; seeing him up close and in person was something Shuichi could barely bring himself to dream about, he never thought he’d be granted such an amazing opportunity. He let out another sigh and shut his eyes, Rantaro's face fresh in his mind. Compared to the photos and video clips he used while getting off, the real deal was so much more stimulating. Swallowing hard, he unzipped his pants quickly and brought out his erection. For a second, he bit his lip and pondered the consequences of being caught, though his erection certainly showed now care as a bud of precum spilled out over the top. He stood up carefully, noticing an immediate stagger, and rested his head against the cool wall of the bathroom stall. On contact, the sharp contrast of the heat from his flushed skin and the metal stall sent shivers throughout his lanky body. He whimpered out and wrapped his hand around himself, beginning to make a pumping motions with his hands. As he made it to the top, he made sure to squeeze his grip a bit tighter. His eyebrows knit and he could feel his knees growing weaker. Seeing him was too much, he let his subtle moans flood the stall. He was too preoccupied to hear the stall door open. Shuichi continued making the same movements, focusing around the top. He was near to climax. Then, the bathroom door shut closed. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his free hand, hoping the person who entered would take care of their business quickly.. There was silence for some time.   
“Shuichi?” Hearing the sound of the voice behind the door almost made him come then and there. His face grew a deep red realizing that Rantaro had gone to the bathroom for him specifically, but how did he know his name?   
“Shuichi, are you alright? You left class so suddenly. I was worried that it was connected to us bumping into each other,” he trailed off. In the main entrance of the bathroom, Rantaro stood leaning against the sink counter, his eyes shut with a knowing smile. He heard all the noises when he walked in. At first, seeing Shuichi's face deprived of blood gave Rantaro the wrong idea once he ran out of the classroom. However, Rantaro conveniently happened to look at the flustered boy's waist as he hurried out. Shuichi's pants were tight. It was neatly hidden, but Rantaro could tell, behind his pants, that something was throbbing. Curiosity outgrew him and he decided to follow along.  
“You are in here, yes?”  
Shuichi couldn't help but release a small gasp; he'd been holding his breath for too long. Hearing the exposed breath, Rantaro smiled, yet he did not speak straight away. Instead, the tall student paced around before stopping right at the front of Shuichi's stall. He guided his hand, placing it against the stall and looked down at the floor where Shuichi stood on the other side.  
Shuichi didn't need to look down at his shoes to know that Rantaro was currently standing outside of his stall. His heart was about to burst in his chest, he was surprised Rantaro couldn't hear it. Silence once more.  
Rantaro’s voice was low, different from before.

“Would you like some help?” Shuichi's breath hitched and he ran out of places to go and things to think. He was holding back from splattering his cum onto the stall in front of him; this was a dream come true. Rantaro's voice put him on edge, he had to rest his face against another part of the stall just to cool himself down. There was nowhere to run. He had to respond.  
“I can't believe it's really you.” His voice came out weak, he couldn’t stop his body from trembling. Rantaro smiled, happy that he had spoken back.  
“It's alright, I can understand that you feel like this but…” his eyes trailed down. The lock to the bathroom was still switched to green.   
“The teacher might worry that you've been gone for so long so,” He placed his hand on the latch, “Let's make this quick, yeah? Can I come in?” The stall door creaked open just a tad. The first motion caused Shuichi to panic. He almost fell back and ended up sitting flustered on the toilet.   
“Alright…”  
The stall door slowly creaked open.  
Wide, anxious eyes met kind ones.   
Tears budded at the corners of Shuichi's eyes and he looked away, covering his face.  
“W-wait, nevermind! You have to leave or I'll cum immediately!”  
Rantaro's eyes lowered and scanned what was before him. He removed his hands from his pockets and placed one on the wall beside Shuichi's head, the other wrapped gently around the smaller male's cock. Shuichi gasped as their noses touched. Rantaro’s face smiling was right in front of his; it was too much. Shuichi began crying now; he would have happily accepted death right then. It took all of Rantaro's willpower not to quiet down poor Shuichi with a kiss, though that alone might as well have set him off. Rantaro shut his eyes and placed a kiss on the side of Shuichi's neck instead. With that small gesture, Shuichi arched ever so slightly and released, his cum covering the stall walls and floor. He was still half erect from Rantaro's presence. For Rantaro, the heaving male below him let out rather sensual moans for him to hear alone. His eyes lowered and looked at the small areas of Shuichi’s body before smirking to himself. He pressed his lips back to his neck using his hand to clean up the other's slightly softened erection.   
“It's a pity that we're at school. I would've gone further…” he said as he pulled back, their eyes making contact again. Once Shuichi realized it was over, he hid his face, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and sadness.  
“I haven't done this to any fan I've met, just to clarify!” Rantaro waved his hands, worried Shuichi might think that he had done this out of pity. The last thing he'd want is for the smaller male to not think he had done this for an alternative motive.  
After Shuichi was dressed up again, he stood up absentmindedly. Their faces were close once again and Rantaro chuckled only causing Shuichi to grow red. Impulsively, he buried his face into the larger male's chest.  
“You didn't need to- Why did you do this?” He could barely speak, anxious about any answer he may receive. Rantaro looked up, his smile remaining on his lips. He used one hand to gently hug Shuichi and the other was placed on his hat.   
“You struck my interest when we bumped into each other earlier. To be honest, I think you're really cute.”   
Hearing those words made Shuichi's eyes widen, feeling hot all over again.   
“We should go to class before the teacher gets mad, yea?” Rantaro laughed and opened the door, leading the two out.

The hallway was quiet except for the sounds of their footsteps.  
“So by the looks of things, you're a fan of mine I'm guessing?” Shuichi adjusted his hat and nodded quickly, too embarrassed to answer.  
“To be honest, I thought that would have killed me. I felt like I was going to die from a heart attack.” He trailed off, smiling to himself at the delightful memories.   
“What do you do after school, Shuichi?” He kept playing with the tips of his hairs, it took him a second to realize what he asked.  
“H-huh? What? I go home right after, or I go to a PC lounge with my friend Kokichi. But other than that, not much.”  
Rantaro slowly nodded his head. As he noticed their classroom a few paces away, he glanced over to Shuichi with a smile.   
“Would you like to go out with me after school today?”   
“P-pardon?” Shuichi grabbed onto the tips of his hair, fiddling with the split ends that developed over time.  
Rantaro chuckled and stopped, turning towards him.  
“Yeah, like hang out a little. If you aren't comfortable alone you can bring-”  
“N-no no it's fine! Do you… is this something that you'd be interested in doing?” He trailed off as he saw Rantaro smile and nod his head again.  
“Try and calm down a bit, yeah?” Gently, Rantaro placed his hand on Shuichi's shoulder, patting it.   
“I'll see you after class,” he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to his cheek before walking ahead of him.   
Speechless, Shuichi found himself clinging to the wall for dear life, doing his best for keeping his legs from buckling.   
“I'm not going to be able to come to school at this rate.”


	3. Two Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple chapter, here we can see a bit of what both Shuichi and Rantaro are feeling in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No naughty naughty in this chapter but I PROMISE there will be some in the next.

“Shuichi,” a sudden smooth voice shocked him out of a daydream. Class had ended, desks were empty, and the sun glowed a vivid orange in the midday sky. Voices of students lingered about the classroom, and, occasionally, a person or two would walk down the halls of the school.  
Rantaro had his head resting on his folded arms located roughly in between Shuichi’s which were propped up. Shuichi had found himself imagining his afternoons so often that he was wisped away during the lecture. It’s a good thing that the teacher did not notice this time; the amount of chastisement he received from constant daydreaming was uncanny. Shuichi lifted his head off the palms of his chilled hands. With this, he looked down at Rantaro, not completely awake yet.  
As soon as he noticed his awakening, a smile spread wide across Rantaro’s lips.  
“The teacher wondered if you were alright. She didn’t mind that I stayed to wait for you.” Rantaro chuckled and lifted his head, matching the height of Shuichi as he was positioned further back in the seat. Sitting backwards in the chair was not the most comfortable option, but Rantaro enjoyed watching the look of wisteria grow on Shuichi’s face. After hearing him speak, the closeness of their faces appeared obvious. The warm light of the sky against his cheek hinted to him how late in the day it was. Quickly, as an excuse to look at the sky, he moved his face away from Rantaro, quite flustered as well.  
“How long have I been asleep?” His disbelief showed in his eyes, “you didn’t need to wait this long for me.” Rantaro paused and chuckled. Seeing his plump, chapped lips form into a pout sent a light blanket of blush to cover the corners of Rantaro’s cheeks.  
“You’re so sweet,” not used to compliments, Shuichi was at a sudden loss of words. He averted his eyes quickly and brought his hand up to fiddle with the split ends of his hair. Being occupied on the simple compliment took his attention once more. He was oblivious to the fact that his hat had fallen off during his sleep only to be retrieved and worn by Rantaro himself.  
The lack of constriction in his bangs made him wonder, pulling him to realize that his hat was definitely not on his head, but on Rantaro. The look of realization filled his face and caused Rantaro to chuckle heartily; he knew what he was thinking. Using his index and thumb, he pulled the cap down a bit to cover one side of face and flashed a devilish grin to tease the poor boy.  
“You can barely see with the hat always covering your face like this, nevertheless your bangs too.”  
“Stop doing that.” He hesitantly commanded and turned once again, now red from the new expression from Rantaro. He made him laugh once more and with that, the hat was returned.  
“I’m only teasing, are we going to head out together?” Rantaro rose from his strange chair-straddling position and stretched his arms out over his head. Shuichi, trying not to look directly at him, nodded slowly once his hat was firmly placed back on as if he was scared it would be taken again.  
“I have to say, Shuichi,” the taller man trailed off and caught his attention. Shuichi directed his attention towards him and their eyes met. Rantaro smiled to himself, gotcha.  
“You really should take your hat off more often…your face is fair and quite cute, but no one can see that under your hat.” Shuichi stood up out of his seat, rapidly collecting his items and stormed to the door.  
“Stop it.” Rantaro chuckled to himself some more and knit his eyebrows together, sad to see the denial of his compliment, yet happy to receive such a flustered expression from his tease. Though his goal was to compliment him in a teasing manner, his compliment came from his genuine opinions from him. Growing curiosity spurred Rantaro to continue, the desire to see more of Shuichi’s flustered expression could be enough to drive him mad. How could someone be so cute? It took Rantaro to jog in a paced fashion to meet up to the speed walking tomato.  
He stopped in front of him and continued to, slowly now, walk backwards.  
“Shuichi, if you disliked my teasing, I apologize.” They both came to a stop and the exit to the school courtyard. Shuichi looked down, once again, avoiding his face.  
“I do have those genuine thoughts of you though,” he watched as Shuichi lifted his head, looking for a continuation, a reason. Rantaro smiled from the sudden audience.  
“I really do think you’re cute.” Shuichi’s eyes wavered and he turned quickly, hiding the expression Rantaro wanted to see so much. A second of silence passed and Rantaro reached out to take his hand.  
“I’m not cute.” Shuichi said abruptly. The sudden bluntness of his voice shocked Rantaro and he moved his hand back a bit. Still under the wave of sudden calamity, Rantaro moved his hand down.  
“I’m sorry you think that,” his voice trailed off and turned into sludge in Shuichi’s ears. He noticed both movements of Rantaro’s hand retreating and his smile erasing. He felt a short wave of regret flood him.  
He did it again. He pushed someone away; not just any someone, he pushed away the love of his life by being himself. The constant fear of denial and loneliness began to swell in and fill his lungs, making it harder and harder for him to breath. He wanted to believe all of the sweet things Rantaro said to and about him, but there was a deep part of his mind that denied it all and forced him away. He wanted to hold onto his hand and hear his voice resonate within him. He wanted his voice to come and clear away the sludge that denied him any air. Unfortunately, like always, he ruined his chance. He ruined his chances sent from above to have this moment with the one man he’d willing do anything to be with. Slowly, black sludge began to fill up his throat. A dark, suffocating sea was all he could see, drowning out any sound, any faces, any warmth.  
“Shuichi,” he flinched, and regained focus. He looked up directly at a worried face.  
“Did you hear me? Are you alright?” Now forced back into reality, he was choked on words; he parted his lips to speak and nothing came out. Weakly smiling, Rantaro tilted his head.  
“I asked if it… was ok if I maybe held your hand on our way home.” He pointed to his hand, the one dressed in a couple of rings. Shuichi’s eyes were glossy and the dark ocean was filled with the light emitted from Rantaro’s smile. He nodded and grasped onto the hand that entwined with his, afraid to let go.  
They walked away from school in a slow pace. In the middle somewhere, Shuichi looked at their hands, becoming fully aware and conscious of the situation.  
“About what I said earlier,” Shuichi tensed up and the stopped walking. They faced each other by the bus stop.  
“I won’t take back what I said about you,” Rantaro’s eyes resembled that of a rejected puppy dog.  
“I really do think that you are cute, your face, your voice, everything I’ve seen so far.” Shuichi looked away quickly, knowing what he’s done with himself alone at home to Rantaro was definitely not cute.  
“Is it too late for you to spend time with me?” Shuichi rolled over his thoughts the sudden question was like a sea of relief; Rantaro had not given up on him completely. He then moved on to wonder if his parents would care, if at all notice, if he stayed out longer than usual. Using a free hand to scratch his head, he pondered some more.  
“I don’t think my parents would mind, I’ll have to text them to tell them where I am…” Rantaro stopped walking when they arrived at a bus stop; Shuichi stopped as well, both in his steps and in his response. Whirring and steam of a large truck passed by, blocking view from the sidewalk across the street from them. Shuichi’s eyes widened ever so slightly, he felt every movement as if they were made in slow motion. Rantaro gently shifted Shuichi’s bangs from his eyes, leaning in to place a chaste kiss. That simple action compared to all the others performed by Rantaro stuck out to him somewhat. He stared up to him for a long time, seeming to have fallen under a spell from the sudden gesture.  
“Don’t worry about it, we can spend time together during the weekend.” Rantaro’s smile was genuine. Their hands began to loosen in grip and Shuichi gasped under his breath. He grabbed his hand once again, fixing the grip and shocking Rantaro in the process.  
“Can we…” The softness of his voice made it hard to hear what he tried to say, Rantaro leaned down slightly in attempt to hear better.  
“Could we walk home… together?” A chuckle left Rantaro’s parted lips. His eyes were closed as he smiled, running his fingers through his bangs.  
“You never cease to surprise me,” he trailed off and opened his eyes halfway, staring down at Shuichi, “Sugar plum.”  
Blood rose to Shuichi’s face, completely perplexed by the sudden, unexpected attack.  
“I feel like that nickname suits you just right,” he laughed to himself and began walking ahead. Shuichi, still holding on now quite tight, was pulled along as well.  
“Nicknames aren’t really necessary.” Shuichi stammered, the shock of his name still hadn’t passed away, his body felt almost similar as it had previously in the restroom with him. The expression made by Rantaro when he called out to him was imprinted into his memory. They stopped at the corner of the street and Rantaro sighed, turning back only to see a familiar face. Shuichi was keeping his eyes fixated on the ground, trying his best to calm himself down. The last thing he’d want is another bathroom incident. Rantaro slowly moved his hand up to Shuichi’s face, using his hand to cup his cheek. It was hot. Shuichi gasped and his eyes began to move rapidly now, unsure what to focus on to avoid any contact. The nickname couldn’t be that serious, but for some reason, those specific words in Rantaro’s voice made his body boil to a feverish temperature. Meanwhile, as Rantaro observed the flustered mess, he used his thumb to stroke his cheek, then his lips. Shuichi flinched but remained under his hold. He made a subtle smile and rose an eyebrow.  
This is getting interesting.


	4. Rantaro's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what it's like from Rantaro's side of things.

“Thank you for walking me home, Rantaro.” 

By the time the two had arrived at Shuichi’s house, the sun was about to set, the street lights were on, and there was a lingering mist between the two. The gaze Shuichi brought to Rantaro’s face seemed everlasting, Rantaro contained his composure and remained quietly standing not less than a few feet away. Shuichi began walking towards the steps of his house, they both could hear the painful inaudible sound from their hands as they separated. Rantaro tilted his head up slightly, watching as he walked up the three inclined steps that led to the narrow door of his house. He pressed his lips together, a sudden tingly sensation emerged, yet he could not figure out why.

“Would you like me to meet you here tomorrow before lunch time?” He asked once hearing the dull metallic shriek emanating from the rusty door knob. Shuichi turned his head once again, taking a moment to think before smiling a sweet smile. He nodded and the door closed behind him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Rantaro.”

As Rantaro walked down the street, his head lingered up in the sky as if his attention was drawn beyond the stars. The sound of his footsteps on the concrete sidewalk were drowned out by his thoughts. He pressed his lips together again, plump from the constant reminder as a T.V star to keep a pristine complexion. He recalled the expression Shuichi had on his face both before he vanished behind the unforgiving narrow door of his house and the time at the street corner. Slowly, he came to a stop, his hands neatly buried in his front pockets. Shuichi’s lips were chapped, yet at the same time, they looked so plush. Rantaro averted his eyes from the twinkling stars, thinking over the feeling of them in his mind. He removed the hand he used to caress Shuichi from his pocket and stared at it. Closing his eyes, he placed his thumb gently against his lips. Mentally, he counted the times he had kissed Shuichi. Once on his neck in the bathroom stall, the other on his cheek in the school hallway right after, and one, not too long ago, on his forehead. He was trying to recall if there were any others, but it appeared he was too caught up in the moment with him to remember. His eyes cast down on the pavement, his thumb remained in its place. Shuichi’s nervous face appeared within his eyes. He remembered the innocent yet sensual look he received in the school bathroom. Shuichi’s entire body trembled while he was with him. 

“Maybe I’m moving too fast for him?”

His face was warm against the cool, evening breeze.

By the time Rantaro had gotten home, it was already dark out. The only light shining was from the street lights that loomed over his street. Rantaro lived alone, he figured moving out was his only option with such a busy world around him already. Living alone had its perks, since he was so used to being surrounded by people, the solitude he had when he came home was a relief. Leaving his shoes and school bag behind, he made his way to his bedroom, drawing his school sweater over his head and tossing it on a nearby chair. He plopped himself down on his bed and a sigh erupted from him. His eyes closed and Shuichi’s smiling face appeared immediately in his head. The sound of his voice and his laughter from that day filled him. Soon, however, his mind went dark, his body slowly began to feel warm. Maybe he was drifting off to sleep? A sweet sound came from the darkness of his mind. There was no image to go along with it, however, the voice grew louder more passionate. Moans of want and desire began to dig into Rantaro’s mind. He huffed out, hearing the sweet voice call out to him, needing him. Shuichi’s watery eyes and flushed face stared at him almost immediately. His eyes, his mouth, his face all full of sweat and lust. Rantaro bit his lip, unconsciously. The sweet smell from Shuichi’s conditioner filled his senses as if he had been with him in the bathroom not too long ago.They were at that very moment again, every muscle in the poor boy’s body was quaking against his touch. He was close to release when a final loud moan called out his name.

Rantaro shot up in his bed, eyes widened. His heartbeat and loud in his ears, and, soon, it was apparent that his body had became hot. Not entirely aware of the sudden twist to his dream, he began to unbutton his uniform top. There was a sudden tightness that gravitated near his pants, once he stood up, he felt it. His eyebrows knit together, as did his lips. He looked down at the tent that gradually began to form. Letting out a groan of defeat, he made his way to the restroom, slipping off the white shirt beforehand. 

The shower was turned on and steam slowly began to fill the room. Rantaro’s eyes remained half lidded, his pants had previously been discarded and folded neatly on the bathroom counter top. His cheeks were red but not from the sauna-like environment. He couldn’t seem to shake Shuichi from his thoughts. Shutting his eyes would only take Rantaro back to when he helped him. He stepped inside, sliding the glass door closed. The tiles of the shower wall were cold against his skin, causing him to shudder. His hair was wet and covered his face, making it difficult for him to see clearly. Water escaped from his forehead and beads developed at the end of his long eyelashes. Blinking would cause them to trickle away. He looked down at his body through the tangled clumps of his damp hair, his eyes catching his erection that didn’t seem to have plans on going down. His hand moved and gently gripped it, gradually making pumping motions. Rantaro had no control over his thoughts at this point. His head became flooded with the sweet moans he earned from Shuichi earlier. He closed his eyes, he could feel Shuichi’s length in his hand as he moved. A strained groan escaped through his gritted teeth along with a few pants; his erection was throbbing. As he got to the tip, he squeezed a bit, now only imagining new scenarios. 

Shuichi was thrown onto a bed surrounded in darkness. His pale body was only dressed in a red blush; it suited him. Rantaro hovered over him soon after pushing him down. Making sure he was pinned to the bed, he used Shuichi’s gasp to his advantage and slipped his tongue into the other’s awaiting mouth. Chapped lips scraped against Rantaro’s plump ones. Imagining Shuichi whimpering as they twirled their tongues together aroused Rantaro profusely. His eyebrows knit together and his moans grew more frequent. As for his hand, it stimulated what he wished he could do to the moaning boy beneath him. Shuichi’s mouth was coated nicely with the combination of both of their saliva: the turnout of the heated french kiss. His hips began to grind down and their cocks met, rubbing and teasing drew moans from Shuichi once again. Arching his pale body into Rantaro’s drove him mad. Both of their erections twitched as they pressed against each other. Rantaro pressed his eyes closed shut, moaning coarsely as he used the palm of his hand against the tip of his cock. Soon, he couldn’t help himself groan out loud. 

“I want to put it in…” 

Rantaro opened his eyes, panting harshly. The steam from the shower that clouded his mind cleared away. Slightly displeased from suddenly leaving what appeared to be a life-like dream, he managed to retain the overall lewd thoughts from them. He winced slightly and feeling himself throb, he stifled a moan out of reflex. Eventually it grew hard to see with his wet bangs obstructing his vision, so he flicked his head to force his bangs aside. His body heaved as he continued to force fast pumping motions onto his cock, the imagery from before assisted plenty. 

“Shuichi…” he breathed out subconsciously and released. He threw his head back, a waiting moan escaped his throat as his cum splattered against the cool shower wall. His eyes remained half lidded, tired and filled with lust, as he stared at the wall for a second. He bent his head down, pressing it to the shower wall, letting the water soak his body.

Rantaro's hair remained wet after some time. Relaxing on his bed, he had a towel in one hand and his phone in the other. He made sure to slip a small paper with his phone number in Shuichi’s bag while he was asleep in class. Ideally, Rantaro hoped he would call or text him, but at this late hour, Shuichi most likely did not find it. He looked at his phone screen and sighed before placing his towel on his head. Laying back gave him a nice view of his own body. He'd prefer to sleep naked after showers more often than not. Shutting his eyes for a few moments brought back the shower thoughts from earlier. He tried his best to shrug them away, grabbing his sheets with his hand.

“I should sleep instead… I already came in the shower…” he muttered quietly to himself. The vibrations from his phone surprised him and, ultimately, stopped his movements retreat under his sheets. He answered the phone and let it rest between his ear and shoulder. Not recognizing the number, he answered.

“Hello, Rantaro Amami speaking.” For a moment, all he could hear was some sort of static and another noise that was difficult to register.

“Hello Rantaro…” his eyes widened, despite somewhat breathy, he was able to recognize Shuichi's reserved voice. Somehow his voice resembled how it did earlier in his dream. It took Rantaro a while to realize he hadn't responded and his cheeks briefly sparked up a blush. 

“Hey, Shuichi, what's up? Did you need anything?” Despite not having that immediate answer, the two combined noises were still there. Rantaro did his best to contain his happiness once he spoke to him. He was able to identify that the other noise was indeed from Shuichi himself, it was his breaths. Rantaro bit his lip and his eyes lingered over himself once more. The consistency of his breaths was close enough for him to hear that it struck something in him. He used his free hand to gently stroke himself and closed his eyes. 

“I was just wondering about tomorrow. The plans and such, I wanted to… plan accordingly…” his voice drifted off, “I also wanted to… say good night to you before bed because,” he stopped after that. Rantaro opened an eye and tilted his head a bit.

“Because?” Shuichi's breath increased, Rantaro was lucky to have been able to hear it so clearly. He wasn't aware why he was able to hear Shuichi's breath so easily, but he was not questioning it. 

“Because I… really like your voice. Sometimes I can fall asleep by listening to your clips from Danganronpa.” Rantaro's eyes moved across his room and he adjusted his head to fit the phone closer to his ear. He was expecting to hear this from Shuichi, maybe he was more comfortable now that he was in his own home? His eyes slanted and a small smile spread across his lips: he had an idea. Instead of stroking now, he loosely wrapped his hand around his half hard erection. 

“You like my voice?” He asked, his tone was pleased, but he wanted to press him further. 

“Does my voice make you feel different than other voices do?” At that moment, he shifted to a lower volume. Despite being on the phone, he spoke to Shuichi as if they were together similar to his dream in the shower. Suddenly, Shuichi’s breath hitched and began to change. Rantaro parted his lips in surprise from the sudden change of increased and harsher breaths. Slowly he began to think that Shuichi may have been playing with himself, but he could not bring himself to completely believe it. 

“A-a bit, yes it does.” His answer was quick which slightly displeased Rantaro. However, he smiled anyway. If his voice could make him feel different, there was so many ways he could use only his voice to touch him in his vulnerable state. Rantaro could share the same emotion with Shuichi, though in his case, the closeness of his voice was quite arousing. 

“I'm actually quite surprised you called out to me like this. Don't get me wrong, I'm actually very that happy you called. But, is it just on my end or are your breaths a bit different than normal? Are you feeling alright?” 

There was a slight pause on the other side followed by Shuichi's stammering. His voice was different and slowly, Rantaro began to doubt himself. He remembered the bathroom incident. There was no response, Shuichi was unsure how to reply.

“Hey…” Rantaro's voice changed once again. Yet this time, it was deeper, much closer to the mic as well. 

“Are you touching yourself right now, Shuichi?” With that, he heard a squeak and his hypothesis was proven correct. There was no room for any denial. He grinned to himself sheepishly and closed his eyes, imagining the possible ways Shuichi could be sprawled on his bed in utter heat. He bit his lip again, harder this time as to not let out any noise hinting that he was in the same position. Grinning at the ceiling, squeezed around himself and slowly began to pump at his cock.

“Hey, Shuichi… have you… gotten off to videos of me? Of my voice?” He could imagine feeling Shuichi’s body tremble in his hands as he asked this. One thing Rantaro was questioning is Shuichi’s motive to call him. Was he really going to try and play it off cool? Did he think Rantaro would not be able to notice what he was doing? Once again, Rantaro averted his eyes to the phone, smirking to himself in his low lit room. 

“Are you parents at home?” He asked quietly, running his tongue over his upper lip. There was a glint in his eyes. It wasn’t too long before he responded.

“Yes they’re home…” Shuichi’s voice was breathless and slightly strained. He assumed so already since when he called, he seemed more hushed than normal. 

“As much as I’d love,” he paused for a moment before sitting him with his back against the wall, “to hear you moan right against my ear, you’re going to have to keep quiet while I help you this time, alright, Sugar plum?” Every second of silence added a growing twitch to his own erection. He closed his eyes, wiping a bud of precome off of the tip.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a small instagram I don't really post much but I do try and post updates of how things are going! it's mostly a Rantaro/saimami based art account ^^ no pressure. Questions are always open in dms as well as comments as I do not see the notifications from when and if they do come in!  
> @ da_naga_ronpa


	5. To put it bluntly; Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did it, but Rantaro still wants more.

The moon was the only source of light that allowed Rantaro to see his sweat coated body. Since his phone remained propped in between his shoulder due to occupied hands, the light from it was no help. Ever since the submissive male had responded to Rantaro’s demand, there was little conversation exchanged between them and the room was filled with strenuous breaths from Shuichi. A sudden thought came to Rantaro’s mind, and curiosity drew his hand away from himself to hold his phone. 

“Shuichi?” A gasp of surprise sounded from the opposite side of the phone; it appears that Rantaro had caught him off guard and he grinned. Shuichi’s voice, as Rantaro could tell, was wavering. Knowing that Shuichi had gone out of his way and boldly decided to call him eliminated Rantaro’s feeling from earlier on in the day of holding back.

“What made you like this, I wonder? How long have you been like this Shuichi, I could’ve helped you again you know,” Rantaro’s tongue slid across his lower lip, “I quite enjoyed helping you in the bathroom.” He could hear Shuichi swallow hard; it was difficult not to moan in his situation. Rantaro looked at his own erection once again, gently rubbing the tip and the slit. Teasing him would feed his desire of dominating the poor boy, however, not being with him would not make it enough. Rantaro’s eyes, half lidded, looked at his phone. 

“One more request Sugar plum… Would you turn on your camera for me?” Not too long later, Shuichi responded by complying; it was dark in his room. Shuichi was located on his bed, as it appeared. The room, like Rantaro’s, was dark other than a hint of white light that reflected against the black bed sheets, Rantaro could only guess that it was from his T.V. Rantaro wasn’t able to see his face, but the light from his phone once it was rotated proved how pale Shuchi really was. His pale body was heaving, covered in thin sheet of sweat, and, frankly, Rantaro would have given anything to be with him from seeing this as current state. It took a while for either to speak, on Rantaro’s behalf, seeing his fragile body enticed him and made his cock twitch.

“Rantaro?” Shuichi’s voice was hesitant and quiet, yet it was all that was need to pull Rantaro from his trance of lust.

“May I see your face? It would,” there was a pause and Shuichi’s body began to tremble. His hands must have been slippery, his phone slipped a bit, revealing the pulsing tip of Shuichi’s erection covering in a light layer of cum. Shuichi continued, “It would help me get off.” Rantaro could feel his breath hitch as it was his turn to be caught off guard. He knew now why Shuichi had not responded before the camera so miraculously turned on. Despite knowing his face was red, he could not deny the request made by Shuichi; it was too goddamn cute. Running his hands through his damp hair and out of his face, he turned the camera of his phone on and at his face. 

“Is this alright?” Rantaro asked, eyes not quite directed at the camera. Shuichi moved his head down a bit, his chin and lips appeared. Those chapped lips that taunted Rantaro swayed him into pulling his own lower lip into his mouth, biting it. His facade was over. It would have been clear to anyone to see how aroused Rantaro was, and, in this case, Shuichi was able to recognize it in anticipated disbelief. Seeing Shuichi’s body twitch hinted to Rantaro that he needed to regain this position during this call. A specific area did happen to catch his sight, Shuichi’s nipples were perked up from the exposure of the room temperature against his skin. He let go of his lower lip, studying them through his phone.

“You’re nipples seem to be awake, do you play with them well?” Rantaro’s hand moved, beyond his camera, to his cock, needing to wipe a bit of precum that spilled out from the lovely view he had. As Shuichi nodded his head to answer, he could see a bit more of his face move. Since he was leaning backwards, his erection was closer and appeared more in focus. He wanted to bite him, cover his pristine body with blood red hickeys, devour him. Rantaro adjusted himself in bed, moving his hand down to grip at the base. 

“Since you didn’t get to answer, I will ask again.” Shuichi paused his actions; he was continuously stroking himself at an easy pace while listening. 

“Just what were you thinking about that made you so horny, Sugar plum? Was it me? Were you perhaps thinking about me?” Shuichi twitched and let out an accidental moan, louder than the previous ones. He squeezed onto his own erection, beginning to increase his speed. Rantaro’s voice grew lower, more husky and close to the speaker, “Perhaps were you thinking about my voice?”

“Rantaro, I-” Before he could continue, Rantaro had spoke out once more, “You do realize how erotic your body looks right now. I honestly wish I was there with you…” he trailed off and slowly began to match the pace of Shuichi’s hand, “… to touch you, hold you. Your body would probably twitch uncontrollably if I was there right now, yeah?” Shuichi whimpered and bit down on his lower lip, his chest visibly twitching and heaving with each pump of his hand. 

Beyond the phone, Shuichi’s eyes were glazed over, filled with Rantaro’s voice. Since he had headphones in to hear him, the cord was nicely positioned out of view, though the constant jerking from his hand caused the cord to slip. The cold rubbery texture of the headphone cord swung round his body only to be halted by his erect nipple. Feeling it occur so suddenly resulted in a moan, he called out Rantaro’s name under his breath. Rantaro perked up from hearing his name being moaned into the phone, he gasped because of it. Along with Shuichi’s dishevelment, the focus on Shuichi’s cock blurred from the constant pumping and, instead, focused on his face; his lewd, needy, begging face. Rantaro groaned out, losing his complete control over this situation; seeing his face like this made him recall their time together in the bathroom. He needed more of him, more of his expressions, more of his voice. A slow build up began to warm his lower abdomen as he stared deep into the eyes of Shuichi. This helpless boy had Rantaro entwined beneath his fingertips and neither of them had a single clue. 

By this time, Shuichi had been able to piece together the fact that he and Rantaro were in the same position. His face lit up bright red, feeling flattered and anxious he decided to ask him a question.

“Does my body really arouse you…?” Rantaro regained focus and let out a weak chuckle. 

“Yeah, it does… if you don’t believe me here’s proof.” Sitting up in his bed, his back was now leaned against the cool wall. He moved his phone, mimicking that of Shuichi’s placement, and returned to a slower pace of pumping. Once his entire, bare torso was included into the camera, Shuichi’s eyes widened out of shock and his ears and face grew hot to the touch. Much like his own, Rantaro’s body was covered in a light layer of sweat, since there was less light it was more difficult to see. However, his body was already read from the shower and the dampness illuminated the outlines of his hair and body. His chest was toned nicely, but not too obnoxious. Each line of his abdomen was softly outlined with a shimmer of reflected light from the phone including a v-line precariously blocked out by his standing cock. By this time, it appeared almost swollen, desperate for release complete release rather than occasional drips of pre cum. Shuichi was barely able to whimper anything out from being so dutifully overwhelmed by the blessed appearance before him. His back arched at a painful angle and beads of hot cum splattered against his chest and nipples, budding repeatedly from the slit, and dripping down the   
side of his cock. Rantaro was so close to release, his body ached seeing him release once more: his trembling, frail, limber body. Shuichi soon collapsed on his bed, his eyes shut to mind a small splatter of cum that made its way to his face. Through pants, Shuichi was able to whimper out one sentence.

“Rantaro, I really want you to fuck me…” 

 

His eyes wavered between hard pulses of his cock and a split second after hearing his request, ropes of cum shot out of his cock. Shuichi, seeing the result of his request made his own eyes widen once more; it was a spectacle to watch. He bit his lip and buried his head into his sheets, rather embarrassed over himself being so lust driven. 

“Thank you Rantaro…” He stuttered out, muffled by the sheets. Rantaro pulled the camera up to his face slowly after recuperating from his rather extreme ejaculation. A weak smile appeared on his lips and he closed his eyes, silently thanking him in return.

“You should get some rest now, Sugar plum, I can’t wait for tomorrow’s date.” Shuichi nodded before averting his eyes over the sheets to look into the camera. He wanted to see Rantaro’s face one last time before going to bed.

“Good night, Rantaro.” The phone went black. Conveniently, Shuichi had hung up the call before Rantaro’s phone died on him and he was left in silence. He shut his eyes for a moment and sighed. Looking to the side of the room, he noticed his glowing alarm clock: 2:25. Rantaro stood up from his bed and pulled on a pair of loose shorts from his bedside table. He grabbed a tissue and began to wipe off his the mess on his stomach, tossing it in a bin after. As he walked to his window, he stopped to stare up at the sky, the stars, the moon. He closed his eyes for a while, the only sound in his head was his own heart beat.

“I need to make him mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who found this fanfic or my other fanfic from pony town, I love you. To all of those who didn't..... Get on pony town you get top 10 exclusives.....imjokingyoudonthaveto  
> thank you for reading and as always, thank you for being patient!


	6. A New Character Joins the Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH i am SO sorry for such a late chapter hoo boy. This is a non nsfw chapter but it is to introduce a new conflict while bringing a new ship + angst to the table im so sorry skdf  
> my social media is @_benmy on instagram if you have any questions comments or concerns!

The sharp ringing from an alarm clock sounded at the crack of light the seeped through lazily collapsed blindfolds. A small lump on a mattress nearby began to shift, not quite ready for the day. Rolling over only caused the lingering sun rays to hit against his face, against his liking as well. The combination of the light and the alarm signalled to him he’d need to get out of bed that day. It was Saturday, he knew already, but his grades have pulled him away from the corral; cram school was awaiting him within the next hour.

His frail body slipped out from under the white sheets and he sat still in his bed for sometime. Having his head hung low and arms pressed against the firm mattress below him, he stared at the floor. While his hair so obviously obstructed his vision, he stared on, tracing the outlines of his boney limbs and sunny outlines from the window above. With every movement his haired seemed to cause a light noise as if it was a bush on its own. Taking a look at the window blocked by his bent blindfolds made his eyes squint. He sniffed and rubbed his nose after; standing up appeared to be a challenge as his knees felt as if they belonged to a marionette whos puppeteer granted only enough power for it to dangle above the ground. Feeling lightheaded, he convinced himself a bit of breakfast and a cold shower would be enough to wake him up. He ran a hand through his hair and used the same hand to, finally, turn off the alarm clock. He winced and his vision focused to the corner of his eye. A nice shade of violet formed a thick ring around his wrist. It took a short time for him to process the pain and a soft chuckle escaped from his parted, unchanged lips.

Shutting a medicine cabinet revealed to him his cleaned up face. He found his last bandage in the medicine cabinet, taking a note that it was the last one as well. His fingers fumbled with the wrap of the large patch and when it was finally repealed, he placed it on the side of his cheek. A bruise was still formed from a few days ago. There was little he could do for hiding facial wounds from his friend: the only person who seemed to show any care for his well being. He sighed and looked down once all his bandages were covering his wounds.

“Hopefully he is already up this time.” He muttered out as he walked to his room. It was a short walk back to his bedroom as he lived in a small apartment complex. By avoiding scattered objects that covered his floor, he arrived back next to his bed. Picking up his phone, he checked for any messages. The first text that came to his attention was a voicemail from his friend. His brows rose slightly as he let the message dial back. There was silence before his voice sounded from the other side of the phone and he could tell his friend was hesitating.

“Hi Ouma, I’m sorry I won’t be able to make it to cram school with you today, but I promise it’s for a very, very good reason!” His voice sounded hurried and as he went on talking, he sighed and Ouma’s arm dropped to his side, phone in hand. He could hear the distorted voices grow quieter from the distant receiver. Sighing, there was no change in plans for him so he moved from his bed to dress himself for school that day.

Barely managing to catch his fall after close the door behind him, he let out another small groan. His hands were on his knees to steady himself from his clumsy miss step. It took up a while to realize his peculiar stance until it also grew obvious that he was being watched. His attempt to leave his house gracefully caused more of an uproar than he wanted, and as he reached down to pick up his school files, he noticed someone standing further down the apartment hall from him. Their uniform suggested that they were from the same school as him, yet Ouma did not recognize his face or his unusual platinum hair whatsoever. Ignoring his presence entirely, he turned his back on him once he finally rose to his feet. The school was only a few miles away in walking distance from the apartment, it wasn’t surprising that there would be other students who lived there as well. Ouma fixed himself up and went on his way down the hall. There was no sound other than the echoing chatter of his school shoes across the cement flooring, so he stopped and sighed.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me?” The sudden confrontation seemed to surprise the other student, yet his face did not appear to show too much a change in emotion. Scratching his neck, he averted his eyes and walked forward, approaching him saying nothing. Easing his gaze on him, Ouma had not realized the effect that his confrontation would cause and it grew apparent that at this point, he was all bark and no bite. Ouma shifted his body back towards the exit of the hall.

“You’re Kokichi Ouma, right?” The voice was cold and pierced through the undisturbed air. It sent chills up Ouma’s back yet at the same time, the tone itself did not seem to displease him. The frail student nodded and shrugged off the stranger’s tone. Assuming they were both leaving to the same place, Ouma began to walk again. He was proven correct as, eventually, they were walking side by side on the same path to the street.

“What about your name then?” Ouma muttered as they were both walking down the street. The other paused and looked to the side, the question seemed to make him uncomfortable. Ouma furrowed his slim eyebrows together, uncomfortable by the silence that set amongst the two.

“Kiibo is my nickname. It’s what people call me at school, so you can as well.” The formal speech he used with him reminded him similarly of Shuichi. Letting out a sigh as he remembered his cancelled plans with his other friend, he hung his head low.

“Alright, Kiibo it is then.” There was another round of silence as they continued down the path to school.

“How often do you go to cram school?” Kiibo was the first to break the silence and Ouma lifted his heavy eyes from the pavement.  
“I normally go with my friend S-” As they were walking, his eyes caught a familiar face which cause his legs to grow stiff. The same friend who had left him the call earlier that morning explaining they would be missing cram school was walking on the other side of the street. Ouma’s eyes widened at first, he was prepared to call out to him, but there was someone else there. His disposition was different to what it normally was than when the two were at school or walking together. The innocent shy smile across his friend’s chapped lips was such a foreign expression to Ouma that he had to double take. Shuichi was acting different, but why?

“Ouma? You stopped.” Ouma shifted his head towards Kiibo, a bead of sweat outlined his cheek. The cocktail party effect was enough to draw him out of his deep thoughts, but not enough to keep him out long enough.

“Sorry, I saw my… friend.” His vision shifted back over, anxious to see what had caused Such a new expression to come across his friend. A pang of jealousy struck him like a bus. The light hit his hair perfectly as if her were an angel sent down to guard over his friend. How didn’t he notice before. The anger swelled through his fingers as he clenches his fists. He knew that Rantaro would be entering school after he had successfully won the most recent season of Danganronpa but he had no idea that it would be near them. Near Shuichi at least. He watched as the two spoke and walked together down the sidewalk. Rantaro showed obvious interest in Shuichi, but seeing the look on his friends face, he could tell something was off. Swallowing the lump in his throat was enough to alert Kiibo to halt. Ouma began to chuckle under his breath as the two had walked off into the distance.

“What is it? Was that your friend?” The generic outstretched pointing peeved Ouma and he whipped his body around to continue walking. As he passed by Kiibo, his expression showed his clear emotion. That and Kiibo could see the miniscule buds of reflective light that was scattered along his eyelashes from suppressed tears. Kiibo began walking beside him once more.

“Do you have a crush on this friend?” Ouma gasped out accidentally, shocked by the utter bluntness of his personal question.  
“What’s it to you?” Sadness painted his hostile tongue. Kiibo’s expression did not falter when Ouma spat out at him. He lowered his pointed hand and turned back to face forward.

“He was with the new student at our school.” Hearing this description was new to Ouma, for it only grew worse. Rantaro went to their school? When did this happen, how much time have they spent together?

“Did you know Rantaro is the winner of Da-”

“Yes I know that already that isn’t important.” Ouma grumbled under his breath, his eyes scattered about the pavement, adrenaline slowly pumping through his body. You didn’t have to have known him to be able to see the severe anxious behavior Ouma was displaying.

“Are you worried that Rantaro will win his heart?” Ouma’s frantic state stop and he lifted his head, numbness replaced the adrenaline.

“Winning his heart is an understatement. He’s already gone far beyond that point with Shuichi… No one knows Shuichi as well as I do. I’m the only one at this school who knows his true personality; who’s been to his house… seen his room...” Kiibo rose his eyes at this confession. He hadn’t known Shuichi that well despite being in his class all year, but he assumed it was appropriate for Ouma to know such details considering they were as close as best friends could be.

“What’s the issue then?” These oblivious words strung through Ouma’s ear like thread through a needle. Ouma chuckled lowly again, the feeling of defeat thoroughly overwhelmed him.

“Shuichi is _obsessed_ with Rantaro.”


End file.
